


It's My Right to Be Hellish

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: AU - Atlas CEO Rhys, And Walls, M/M, Rimming, Sex Against Doors and Windows, Sex Against Surfaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--Jack should we really be doing this here?” he asks, letting Jack’s hand palm at his growing length.</p><p>“Where else would we do it?”</p><p>“I don’t know maybe in a bed and not against a conference room door,” Rhys snaps.</p><p>AU where Rhys is Atlas' CEO| Jack's kinda nice sort of| Rhys and Jack have a CEOs with Benefits Relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conference Room

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a one shot with Atlas CEO Rhys. It is no longer that. It is mostly Porn without Plot. But I mean there's kind of a plot sort of. If you've been following my tumblr you know what a struggle this has been. This fic has been kicking my actual ass. I hope you guys enjoy the fruits of my suffering.

Rhys has yet to mention his arrangement with Hyperion’s CEO to Vaughn, but he thinks he can put it off a little longer. So as they sit in this meeting his VP is very confused by the looks Handsome Jack is giving Rhys. They’re not getting very far in their negotiations and Jack is visibly tired of this. Finally and much to Vaughn’s displeasure, Jack calls the meeting over. They can continue some other time.

Catching a look from Jack, Rhys tells Vaughn to head back to the hotel without him. His friend goes unwillingly, protesting and promising he can wait. Rhys ushers him out all the same.

As soon as the doors close Jack is on him, pressing him face first against the wood surface. “Who was the shorty?” he asks, breathing down Rhys’ neck and snaking his hand down to the younger man’s hips.

“Vaughn? He’s my VP. Jack should we really be doing this here?” he asks, letting Jack’s hand palm at his growing length.

“Where else would we do it?”

“I don’t know maybe in a bed and not against a conference room door,” Rhys snaps. He’s betrayed by a hitched breath as Jack bites his neck.

Jack chuckles against his throat, laving at the bite mark he’s left behind. “Why not both?” he asks, voice husky.

Rhys doesn’t get a chance to reply as Jack yanks his pants down and swallows his noise of protest in a bruising kiss. Jack is slowly stroking him with one hand while the other works to remove his own pants. When he succeeds he presses himself against Rhys’ ass before digging in his jacket for a small bottle of lube.

“I'm not going to ask,” Rhys says.

Jack chuckles darkly against Rhys’ shoulder, “Good boy.”

There's no stopping the needy whine that escapes Rhys as a slick digit probes his hole, slowly spreading him until Jack can get three fingers in. It always surprises Rhys how careful Jack is with this part; it's almost sweet. Then Rhys remembers this is Jack and Jack doesn't do sweet. “Hurry and get your dick in me, Jack. Or I swear,” Rhys threatens.

Jack curves his fingers in just the right way to hit Rhys’ sweet spot. The younger man keens, grateful for the support of the door and Jack himself. 

“Or what pumpkin? Hmm?”

Rhys ignores Jack's words in favor of pressing back against the older man in silent askance. He's rewarded with another kiss and finally Jack starts to press into Rhys.

“Oh, Rhysie.  _ Shit.  _ You feel so good,” Jack says with a shudder, fully sheathing himself in the younger man. Jack works Rhys in time with his thrusts, effectively reducing Rhys to a moaning mess against the door.

It takes a moment of effort to regain some semblance of himself, but when he does Rhys begins to roll his hips in time with Jack's thrusts. One hand finds the back of Jack's head, pulling him closer to the younger man's throat. “Jack,” Rhys whispers breathlessly.

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what Rhys wants and Jack is all too happy to comply. He nips and sucks at the soft flesh of Rhys’ throat, leaving pretty little marks for later. “To remember me by,” Jack says with a chuckle and a groan.

“Yeah. ‘Cause I'm gonna forget Handsome Jack-- _ fuck-- _ being balls deep in my ass,” Rhys manages to say through the pleasure haze clouding his mind.

Jack laughs breathlessly, “Good point.”

Jack's always been considerate in bed and let's Rhys come first most times. It's another thing that's surprised the younger man. Jack picks up the pace to the point Rhys can't keep up and instead leans further back against the older man. There's soft, moaning pleas escaping Rhys that Jack's all too happy to hear.

Heat starts to coil in Rhys and he finds himself spending in Jack's hand. He's so hopped up on the heady afterglow he's not really paying attention to Jack's own orgasm, even as he feels himself being filled.

As he always does, Jack pets and kisses Rhys while whispering words of praise as he starts to soften inside the younger man. Eventually cum starts to drip down Rhys thighs and Jack helps him clean up.

“Round two at the hotel?” Jack questions as he rights his clothes. 

Rhys steps closer, kissing Jack earnestly before speaking. “When’re you going to let me ride you in the penthouse? Hmm? I've been a very good boy. I'd say I deserve it.”

“Oh would you now?” Jack laughs, but Rhys can tell he's considering it. “Alright. But you can't stay the night.”

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Rhys promises. Though in truth there's a part of him that wants more than this. He's still trying to kill that part. He's failing.


	2. Penthouse

Rhys tries not to gawk at the extreme extravagance of Jack's penthouse. The view of Pandora is beautiful and takes up a full wall. The older man allows him to look around in amazement for awhile, silently watching Rhys with rapt attention. It's hard not to wonder how many people have seen this same view, but Rhys shoves those thoughts aside for now.

“It's beautiful, Jack,” Rhys says softly. There's a moment of silence before Jack comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on Rhys’ shoulder. He's not so awestruck that he doesn't realize how intimate this is. He turns in Jack's arms, looking up at the older man. There's a thoughtful expression on his face that confuses Rhys. It's quickly replaced by a look heavy with lust. 

“Don't usually bring people here,” the older man says idly. His hands slide down to Rhys’ ass and he gives it a good squeeze. “Though I've always wanted to fuck against this window.”

It's hard to believe Rhys would be the first one to be fucked against this window--with its glorious view of Pandora; harder still to believe he's one of few people to ever be inside Jack's penthouse. Then again Jack's got no reason to lie.

“I'm happy to volunteer,” Rhys says with a grin.

Jack shrugs and steps back. Rhys struggles to suppress the instinctive sound of protest that wants to escape him, but he manages.

“Later. I'm starved,” Jack says, heading off toward the kitchen. “Aren't you hungry, kitten?”

Part of him wants to say something suggestive, but he can't deny he's not eaten since breakfast and it's approaching dinnertime. “Yeah,” he replies simply.

Jack never ceases to impress and surprise Rhys. The man dons an apron and begins cooking the most elaborate stir fry Rhys has ever eaten. He continuously compliments the food and Jack only smiles in response. As if Rhys didn't have trouble keeping his feelings in check before; Jack's only making it worse.

There's a moment of quiet after they finish eating that gives Rhys entirely too much time to think about how amazing Jack is. It's hard not to think the older man is doing it on purpose.

“So the shorty,” Jack begins and three moment shatters. 

“ _ Vaughn _ ,” Rhys corrects.

Jack steeples his fingers and nods. “Right. So what does he do, exactly?”

“He handles the finances, mostly. We've been best friends since college; he was the obvious choice for vice president,” Rhys says with a shrug. He's about to ask why when Jack speaks again.

“Does he know about our arrangement?” 

If Rhys didn't know better he'd say Jack's jealous, but that can't be it. Their arrangement is about sex and nothing more. 

“No, he doesn't.”

Jack doesn't seem pleased with that response. Instead of voicing whatever is going on in his head he picks up the plates and silverware then places them in the dishwasher. Rhys follows the older man into the kitchen to find him resting against the counter with crossed arms and determination in his eyes.

“What's with all the weird questions about Vaughn?” Rhys asks, deciding to leave out his suspicions of jealousy on Jack's part.

Rather than respond, Jack drives Rhys back against the island and boxes him in. There's a glimmer of mischief in the older man's eyes that Rhys is only slightly afraid of. Rhys is just about to say something when Jack kisses him roughly before pulling away too soon and going for the buttons of Rhys’ dress shirt.

“J-Jack,” Rhys sputters.

The man in question gets tired of undoing buttons and instead rips it apart. There's not a second to protest before Jack starts to feast on the flesh of Rhys’ chest and effectively drawing quiet whimpers from Rhys.

Jack chuckles darkly, pulling away to divest himself of his own layers. “As you were saying, pumpkin?” 

Rhys has nothing to say. 

A wicked grin paints itself across Jack's face as he starts to remove the rest of Rhys’ clothes and then his own. “C’mere, kitten,” Jack says, beckoning Rhys toward the window.

It vaguely occurs to Rhys that this will be the second time today Jack has screwed him against something. Not that he's complaining. He's having fun.

Slick fingers probe Rhys’ entrance and he's fighting the urge to ask  _ how  _ Jack did that without him seeing. He doesn't fight it for long as Jack bites his shoulder and distracts him from thought. He kisses the bite and removes his fingers.

“You good, Rhysie?” Jack questions, gently pressing his cock against Rhys’ stretched hole.

“Good,” Rhys affirms.

In one fluid motion Jack slams into Rhys, hilting himself and making Rhys to cry out in pleasure and pain. He braces himself further against Jack, tightening his flesh hand around the hand at his hip. “Keep going,” Rhys demands.

Jack pulls Rhys by his hair to adjust him enough to kiss him. Rhys moans into the older man's mouth as Jack starts to move, setting a rough pace that has the younger man shaking. With every other thrust Jack aims for that spot that has Rhys keening.

“Jaaaack,” Rhys whines. “T-touch me.  _ Please. God, please. _ ”

The older man half laughs half groans. “D-don't-- _ fuck-- _ know about God, but I do appreciate the compliment,” Jack says, voice frayed.

Rhys wants to call Jack an ass, but he's never been so lost in pleasure as he is now. With the view of Pandora and the stars before him he feels like he's drifting in space. It's erotic as hell and makes Rhys feel very godlike. He's not surprised Jack has an ego bigger than a space station. 

Jack does what's demanded of him, stroking Rhys in tandem with his thrusts and whispering dirty things that have the younger man crying out for release. “You  _ always _ get to come first. What about me, hmm?” Jack says, voice thready.

It takes a moment for Jack's words to register and by then Jack's already reached his peak. Rhys is about to yell at Jack when he feels him pull out and drop to his knees.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Rhys questions stupidly.

Jack spreads Rhys’ ass to get a good view of the cum leaking from his used hole. “Whaddaya think I'm doing, dum dum?” Without waiting for an answer, Jack buries his tongue in Rhys’ ass.

Rhys cries out, suddenly devolved into a pleading mess. “J-Jack,” Rhys whines.

“I got you, Rhysie,” Jack says, snaking a hand around the younger man to wrap around his cock. It doesn't take much more for Rhys to find his release. The fact he has Handsome Jack on his knees  _ really _ does it for him.

Rhys turns around, bracing back against the window. Then Jack licks his hand clean and the sight alone makes Rhys want to scream. “Having fun?” he breathes out, eyes locked on Jack's mouth.

“Wouldn't be here if I wasn't,” Jack answers simply before rising to his full height. He just watches the younger man for a moment and Rhys wishes he could read minds. “You can shower if you want.”

Rhys does and much to his surprise Jack doesn't volunteer to join him. When he's finished he redresses and heads back out into the living room. Jack's distracted by TV and pretzels so Rhys lets himself out.

Back at the hotel Vaughn ambushes him in the lobby with accusatory eyes. “Where have you been?” he asks, raising a brow. 

“Nowhere,” Rhys answers too quickly, trying to retreat to his hotel room.

Vaughn steps into his path, crossing his arms and glaring. It's surprisingly frightening considering it’s Vaughn. “Tell me, Rhys.”

“ _ Fine.  _ But not here,” he concedes, leading his best friend and VP to his hotel room. Once safely inside with the door locked, Rhys begins to recount how his whole thing with Jack began.

It was Jack's idea--of course it was. The older man had ambushed Rhys on his way back to the hotel and kissed him stupid. Not one for subtlety, Jack flat out asked if Rhys would like it if the older man fucked him silly. Rhys was too shocked to do much more than agree. Since then every time Rhys comes to Helios he and Jack have sex.

The one time Rhys had asked Jack if he'd come to Pandora the older man had laughed. Then he explained he wouldn't be caught dead on  _ that shithole of a planet _ .


	3. Charity Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say thank you for all the kudos and comments. It means a lot. <3 Thanks babes. Also, just curious, who do you think tells first, hmm?

Rhys never liked these charity balls. They’re full of stuffy higher ups from various companies; Rhys has no interest in making small talk with such annoying people. But Vaughn drags him to every single one of them. Why exactly, Rhys has never been entirely sure. Something about corporate image or some such nonsense.

The only saving grace of this particular ball is Handsome Jack. He’s been watching Rhys from across the room ever since the Atlas CEO stepped in.

Rhys is trying to ignore the eyes boring into him by distracting himself with his friends. He’d invited Fiona and Sasha to tag along as they’d never seen Helios before. They’d been late to the ball because Rhys was busy showing them around the Hub of Heroism. Not that anyone really noticed or cared about Rhys’ presence.

Well, except Handsome Jack.

The older CEO had been waiting patiently for Rhys to arrive and been waiting far less patiently for him to break away from his little group of misfits. It’s taking too long and Jack  _ wants _ . Finally he excuses himself from the conversation with a couple Maliwan executives and finds his way to Rhys.

“Having fun?” he asks, coming up behind Rhys and effectively startling the younger man. 

“Really nice space station you’ve got here,” Sasha says idly, standing just a bit too close to Rhys for Jack’s liking. She rests against the Atlas CEO’s arm as she continues, “Rhys showed us the Hub of Heroism earlier. It’s all  _ very _ impressive.”

Rhys catches the look Jack is giving Sasha and decides to test his theory. He wraps his arm around her waist, taking another sip of his wine as he smiles at Jack. “It is a very nice space station, isn’t it?” he says. Jack seems to stiffen and it doesn’t escape Rhys’ notice. He knows what Jack is here for; what he wants. But damn it all if Rhys isn’t going to get the most out of this stupid ball.

“Yep. It’s  _ really  _ something,” Vaughn pipes up, eyes darting between the two CEOs. “Very impressive. Beautifully constructed. Wonderful design. Super practical.”

Jack smiles in that fake way he does when he’s trying not to kill someone--a rare occurrence, truly. “I’m glad you all like it,” he says. Rhys can tell he’s trying to be polite, but is on his last thread.

Fiona just nods, more interested in her drink than the conversation.

The final thread of Jack’s patience seems to snap and Rhys can see it in his mismatched eyes. “Rhysie, you mind if we talk in private? Business stuff,” he says, tone sharp with barely contained emotion.

Deciding it’s best not to test Jack any further he nods, finishing his wine and handing it off to a waiter before following Jack. The older man guides him out into a deserted hallway, checking briefly for other people before pinning Rhys back against the nearest wall. “I’m not a patient man, Rhysie,” Jack growls.

Rhys laughs softly, “You don’t say?”

Jack growls again, bowing his head to Rhys’ neck and biting the soft flesh of his throat. “Who was she?” he asks, voice husky.

“A friend,” Rhys answers simply. It’s not a lie.

“Liar,” Jack snaps, pulling away to look Rhys in the eyes. 

Rhys rolls his eyes, “Don’t be jealous, Jack. She’s my friend.  _ Just _ my friend.”

Jack’s studying Rhys, determining if he should believe him or not. Instead of speaking, Jack turns on his heel and returns to the ballroom.

It’s a struggle not to chase after the older man, but Rhys manages to just return to his friends. Jack doesn’t so much as look in his direction for the remainder of the ball. He doesn’t say goodbye and Rhys returns to Pandora without hearing a single word from the older man.

It’s weeks of silence from Jack and Rhys dares not break it.


	4. Rhys' Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna start by saying thanks for sticking with me even with my erratic and inconsistent post schedule. I really wanted to post this when I got a little further with what I'm working on rn, but I thought it'd be kinda cruel to make you wait for my lazy ass. So here we are! I hope you guys enjoy! Also you get a internet cookie if you guessed right! c:

“I'm not here for that. I'm here to talk.”

Rhys shrinks back, releasing Jack and abandoning his quest to divest the older man of his clothes. He crosses his arms and exhales deeply, preparing himself for what's to come. “Okay. Talk,” Rhys says stiffly.

It's not the reaction Jack's expecting or wanting, really. He continues anyway. “I want more,” he says blandly. 

Rhys blanches, shock painting the Atlas CEO’s face. He's not sure what to say or do in that moment. It's not that he doesn't want more. It's that he can't believe that's what Jack wants. His eyes find the floor, suddenly unable to meet the older man's gaze. 

Jack takes a step closer; reaching out to touch Rhys, but stopping halfway. “Look, Rhysie,” he begins, but doesn't finish.

“Why?” Rhys asks, chewing his lower lip.

His words make Jack pause, but only for a moment. “Because I just do,” he says, starting to move forward again. Rhys takes two steps back, effectively stopping Jack from approaching. “Don't be sour, Rhysie. You get to have me all to yourself! A damn sweet deal for a fanboy like you, huh?”

“Being an ass isn't going to get you what you want,” Rhys protests, looking back up at Jack.

“And what do I want?”

It takes a moment of consideration before Rhys is able to answer that question. “ _ You  _ want  _ me  _ all to yourself. Because you don't like sharing. Not because you care,” he answers, somewhat sullen.

“Who the fuck says I don't care? Hmm? Exactly, kitten. You don't know me as well as you think you do if you believe I don't care,” Jack says, approaching once more. This time Rhys allows him to close the distance.

It’s quiet between them for a moment and Rhys wonders how they’d gotten here.

Well, he knows how he got  _ here _ . He opened the door and found Jack standing outside. The first shock of that had been Jack being on Pandora and the second was the man he’d not seen in weeks had appeared on his doorstep.

Jack places his hands on Rhys’ shoulders and sighs. “I don’t think I can make this any clearer, Rhysie. I. Want. To. Be. Your. Boyfriend.” It’s Jack’s turn to not be able to look at Rhys as his eyes latch onto something behind the younger man.

“Yes,” Rhys replies simply.

Drawing his attention back to the man before him, Jack smiles in that rare and genuine way. “Really?”

“Really,” Rhys confirms.

Without another word Jack drives Rhys back toward the nearest wall, immediately going for the loose fitting Atlas sweater and tossing it aside. Rhys helps Jack with his many layers, letting them pool around them. 

When Jack fishes through his jacket for a moment and pulls out a small bottle of lube, Rhys can’t help the snorting laugh that escapes him. “You were expecting this, weren’t you?”

“If I say yes, does that mean I can’t fuck you against this wall?” Jack asks, grinning wickedly.

Rhys rolls his eyes and pulls the older CEO closer. “Just fuck me and shut up.”

“With pleasure,” Jack says, lifting Rhys up and wrapping the younger man’s legs around his waist. It takes a bit more effort than usual to prepare, but Jack manages. He slicks his fingers and then himself before tossing the bottle to join the clothes on the floor. Rhys settles his hands on Jack’s shoulders as he presses a slick digit into Rhys.

The younger man gasps, fingers tightening their grip on Jack’s shoulders. Heterochromatic eyes watch Rhys carefully for any sign of displeasure before continuing to spread him open. Even though Jack’s aching to be buried inside Rhys, he patiently and expertly works his fingers until he’s satisfied.

“More, Jack,” Rhys gasps out. “Please.”

Never one to deny such a polite request, Jack removes his fingers completely and instead probes Rhys’ entrance with his cock. The younger man shifts in an attempt to get Jack inside him, but he only receives a dark laugh in return.

“No teasing. Not fair.”

Jack licks a stripe down Rhys’ neck to his collarbone; he sinks his teeth into the juncture there. “I can do what I want, Rhysie. You’re mine now.  _ All mine _ ,” he growls.

Rhys whines at that, trying to ignore the way that concept makes his cock twitch. “Please,” he repeats.

Slowly--torturously so--Jack pushes in until he bottoms out. His head is swimming with how badly he’s missed this and he rests against the younger CEO’s shoulder. “Mm, missed you, pumpkin,” he says lazily.

“Missed you, too. Now  _ move _ ,” Rhys demands, moving his flesh hand to Jack’s hair and tangling his fingers in the perfectly styled tendrils.

With a slight chuckle Jack tightens his grip on Rhys’ hips and sets a rapid pace that reduces Rhys to a babbling mess. A litany of  _ yes, please,  _ and  _ Jack _ fall from the younger man’s lips as Jack drives into him with abandon.

Jack angles them in such a way that he hits Rhys’ prostate on every thrust. Nails dig into the older man’s shoulder and scalp; he knows Rhys is close and manages to further increase his pace. It doesn’t take much more before the younger man is crying out and spurting his release between them. His eyes fall shut under the weight of the heady afterglow. Jack’s own orgasm has him shuddering and bracing against the wall to try and keep them upright.

“Bedroom’s that way,” Rhys says idly, gesturing toward a door to the left. 

The Hyperion CEO manages to get them there and flops down backward on the mattress. It’s not the brightest decision as Rhys collapses atop him and nearly knocks the wind out of him. 

They lay like that for awhile, dozing lazily until finally deciding to shower. Jack would deny it to his dying day, but he’s extremely happy Rhys said yes; he hadn’t anticipated it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt [my tumblr!](http://thelilybird.tumblr.com/) I am also happy to chat about whatever


End file.
